Me and Emily
by JBSsweetheart14
Summary: After 3 years of hiding EMily is finally given the chance to know her father
1. Chapter 1

"Emily, be careful." I yell for the kitchen

"Okay mommy" Emily says playing on the couch

_I love that girl with all of my heart but sometime I want to ring her neck because she is so much like her father. Always doing something stupid, doing life threating thing._

"Em go upstairs can get ready for bed." I say walking out of the kitchen

"Okay mommy." Emily says jumping off the couch and walking upstairs

_Someday when she's old enough_

_She gonna start asking questions about him_

_Some kid at school brings his dad for show and tell, and gets her little mind a wonderin'_

Me: Hello

Mom: Hey sweetie

Me: Nothing just about to put the monster to bed

Mom: Oh well just call me back when you're done because it's kind of important

Me: Okay Bye

Mom: Bye

"Mommy I'm done come tuck me in please." Emily yells from the top step

"Okay Mommy coming" I say walking up the stairs and picking her up on the way to her room

"There you go baby, I love you, goodnight" I say kissing her on the head

"I love you mommy, will we ever get to see daddy?" she asks

"Maybe someday, probably before you know it." I say knowing that were going back soon

"Night mommy." She saying rolling over

"Night" I say closing the door and going into my room

Me: Okay mom, what's up?

Mom: He's back

Me: Who's back?

Mom: He's back

Me: Is it who I think it is

Mom: Yup

Me: Guess it's finally time for him to meet his daughter

Mom: You're right Gabriella

Me: Think he'll like her

Mom: Of course you know that she is so much like him

Me: Yeah, her eyes are his ice blue, and his personality and his hair then only think she got from me was her intelligence

Mom: Yeah I know he'll will love her especially because she is so much like him she's is so much like him

Me: But we also know how self-center he is, what if he only thinks about himself. Especially now that he is a big hot headed basketball player

Mom: Gabriella you know that he's not like that

Me: But we've haven't seen him for 3 years even before than cause he left for the Lakers before I could tell him I was pregnant

Mom: I know I guess you'll be down by the weekend

Me: Yeah, I really can't believe I have gotten away with this for 3 years, even by telling his parents I can't believe it

Mom: I can't either it's pretty crazy that his parents kept it from him, I can't believe that he never came home while you were here.

Me: I know, but he better not bring his stupid fiancé with him to meet his daughter

Mom: Gabriella you don't even know her maybe she's really nice

Me: And tiger's don't eat humans, Sharpay went to my school and she always wanted Troy for herself and did everything to get him for herself and now she's his fiancée.

Mom: Yeah I was just trying to look on the Brightside.

Me: I got to go bye mom

Mom: Bye sweetie

_I can't believe I'm going to see him again after years of not seeing him and raising his daughter without him._

(Days later)

"Hi mom" I say walking into the house

"Hi grandma, I missed you" Em says

"Hi you two and I missed you too to" Maria says

"Can I go outside" Em asks

"Okay be careful" I say walking and opening the backdoor

"Hey Maria my mom needed some sugar." Troy says walking in the house right before Emily walks out

"Troy" I say

"Gabriella" He says

"Emily" Emily says trying to feel in

"Emily why don't you go outside" I say

"Mom, he has my eyes, like the color and the shape" Em says looking at Troy

"So, just go Emily Marie Alexandria Bolton" I say totally regretting the last part

"Bolton…" Troy asks

_Shit_

"I just said Bolton didn't I" I ask looking at my mom

"So mommy, that's my name I know I have my fathers last name cause I look for like him than you, you tell that all the time." Emily says looking confused then walking outside

"Father, Bolton" Troy says

"Yeah, Mr. Troy "Hoops" Bolton has a 3 year old daughter named Emily." I say looking directly at him

"How is that even possible" He asks

"Well I really don't need to explain that but it happened 3 years ago to this almost the day" I say

"But why Bolton, not Montez" He asks

"Because she looks nothing like me, she is definitely a Bolton, she's your daughter whether you like it not, Troy" I tell him

"Can't say she's not because you just saw her and she could even tell that you look so much like her." I say walking past him to the car

"Gabriella wait…" Troy says

"What?" I ask

"I know she's my daughter my mother told me 2 years ago." He says 


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time:_

"_Can't say she's not because you just saw her and she could even tell that you look so much like her." I say walking past him to the car_

"_Gabriella wait…" Troy says_

"_What?" I ask_

"_I know she's my daughter my mother told me 2 years ago." He says  
><em>

"What do you mean your mom told you?" I ask

"She told me after I came home for a break, why didn't you tell me." He asked

"I tried but you blew me off to go see Sharpay."

_Flashback_

_I was pacing around Troy's locker for 10 minutes waiting for him to come out of practice. We had sex and now I'm pregnant while he is now dating Sharpay after I caught him cheating on me. We had sex the night before I found them in the gym. He walks out._

"_Troy I need to talk to you." I say_

"_What could you possible need I'm late as it is to see Shar." He says_

"_Well to start off you know how much you mean to me and I loved you I really did but." I say_

"_Gabriella this isn't necessary I know you loved me once but now I'm with Shar and I want us to be friends I hope I see you at tomorrow's game… Go WILDCATS." He says walking down the hallway._

"_But Troy I'm Pregnant and it's yours." I whispered_

_End of Flashback_

"Why didn't you say that I would have listened." He says

"Oh yeah scream down the hallway"

"Hey Troy I'm pregnant and it's your baby."

"Yeah that would have worked out well" I said sarcastically

"Hey mommy is that man my dad." Em said for behind after walking in a couple of minutes ago

"Yes sweetie, this is your bug headed father who thinks about no one but himself." I said turning around to Emily.

"Why is he bug headed?" Emily asked

"Cause he thinks about no but himself and his stupid fiancé, Em. "I say looking at Troy

"Em, just because I don't like your father doesn't mean I don't want you to have a relationship with him." I say to Emily

"Well I want to get to know my father but the thing is mom I already know all about him" Emily said innocently

"How?" I asked trying not to get angry

"Grandma told me like last year" she said

"Great I thought I told those to mothers to keep their mouths shut." I said

"Well then Troy why don't you take her to the park and get to know her, while I call me lawyer to make up a custody agreement, but to that agreement she will do nowhere near Sharpay." I say looking directly at him.

"Why Sharpay is gonna be her step mother." He said

"Don't even say that word she is nowhere near mother material so she can't be near Emily when she sees you." I say

"Troy bear your mom sent you like 10 minutes ago to get sugar I thought you got hurt." Sharpay said walking into Marias living room

"Urgh who's the brat?" she said pointing at Emily

"Umm… excuse you don't talk to my daughter that way Sharpay." I say to her

"Oo looks like Gabi got herself knocked up." She said meanly

"Well it takes to two to tango why don't you ask Troy where the other half came from." I said bitterly

"Troy what is she talking about?" Sharpay asked

"She my daughter and I would like it if you didn't call her a brat" Troy said

"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry come to your new mommy." She said picking up Emily

"Mommy get this lady off of me she hurting me." Emily yelled for Gabriella

"That's right I am your mommy and I love very much." Sharpay said holding her tightly

"Sharpay put her down." I said strictly

"Why she's my new daughter I'm calling my lawyer right now to sue for soul custody with Troy cause you aren't a fit mother to take care of a child." She said

"Excuse me, I have been taking care of Emily for 3 years no help for anyone and you're calling me a bad mom" I said taking Emily from her

"Better take your hands of my daughter Sharpay or I will call the police and get a restraining order, and there is no way you're getting soul custody Sharpay court always favors the mother and that's not you that's me." I said walking out the door and got in the car with our stuff and off we got to our apartment that is still in the city as Troy but far enough away for Sharpay to stop scaring my daughter.

_That girl toke me boyfriend my love of my life and now trying to take my daughter away from me I really dint think so. She's not mother material and never will be. Hopefully Troy figures that out before its too late cause I know he always wanted a son and a daughter but if it's her kids I feel sorry for them._

"Emily I have your father's number if you want to talk to him." I say

"Could talk to him about the lady she's scary and I don't want her to be my stepmom I want you and dad to get to together so we can be a big happy family in La." Emily says

"How do you know he's in La?" I asked

"Because I watch him every time when he plays with the Lakers." Emily says

"You know he plays basketball, why didn't you tell me." I asked

"Cause I know how he hurt you grandma told me." Emily said

"You are a very smart 3 year old you know that." I say to her and hand her the phone.

"Here sweetie"

Emily: Hello?

Troy: Gabriella?

Emily: No daddy it's me Emily

Troy: Aw sweetheart I'm sorry about Sharpay

Emily: Daddy I don't want her to me my stepmom she scares me and I don't want to be taking from my mom, but I also want to see you

Troy: I know sweetie how about every Friday we go for a daddy daughter day just you and me.

Emily: Okay daddy I would like that, and can me and mommy come to one of your games I have my Bolton jersey and everything

Troy: You watch me on TV and you have my jersey

Emily: Yeah of course I always knew

My father was a basketball player and played for the Lakers that was the one thing mommy did talk about you with me

Troy: Sure there's a game next Saturday

Emily: Okay I'll ask and you will be able to tell its us just trust me

Troy: Okay I got to go sweetheart

Emily: Okay daddy I love you very much and you and mommy not being together doesn't change that one bit I promise

Troy: I know and I love you too sweetheart

Emily: Bye

Troy: Bye

"Mommy cans me and you go to a game to watch daddy please." Emily asked

"Maybe why? I asked already knowing the answer

"Because I told we would be there next Saturday in our full Bolton jersey and other Laker stuff please mommy." Emily asked

"Okay let me tell you a secret I really want to go see him in his game." I say to her

"Do you still love him mommy?" Emily asked

"Yes, yes I am." I say knowing even if I tried to lie she would catch me another thing she got from Troy always able to tell him I'm lying our not.


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time:_

"_Do you still love him mommy?" Emily asked_

"_Yes, yes I do." I say knowing even if I tried to lie she would catch me another thing she got from Troy always able to tell him I'm lying or not._

"You know that he still loves you too right mom?" Emily asks

"Yeah, but he's engaged and he has always picked Sharpay over me even when we were together." I say back tell her

"What do you mean?" Emily asks

"I really don't want to talk about this right now Em." I say whipping away the tear that slid down my cheek

Emily's POV

_Aww poor mommy daddy hurt her real bad and there is nothing I can do to fix it. I want my family to be big and happy like everyone else's. I have one thing everyone else doesn't my dad is Troy "Hoops" Bolton for the Los Angeles Lakers_

Next Saturday Troy's game

"Hey sweetie are you finished the sign yet?" I asked walking into the kitchen

"Almost done…..finished" She said

"That's wonderful sweetheart, here are your Lakers gear." I said handing her Bolton jersey, her hat, and her basketball shorts

"Thanks mommy." Emily says grabbing them and running from her room

_My turn I have my jersey, her basketball shorts, my Bolton sweatshirt from high school and my "Bolton's Baby Mama" ass shorts to wear before the game because we are going to see him in the locker room before._

"Mommy I'm done" Emily shouts

"Okay let mommy get ready" I say running to my room

At the Front Gate

"Tickets please" said the man for tickets

"Yo Herb those to fine ladies don't need tickets they're with me" Troy said behind the ticket man

"So sorry Mr. Bolton won't happen again" said Herb

"See that it doesn't, come on the locker room is this way" Troy said pointing towards a building

"Thanks Troy" I say walking in front of him, knowing he is starting at my ass reading "Bolton's Baby Mama"

_Whatever not like he can ever get in pants again because he is getting married and I'm not going down that road again._

"Thanks daddy" Emily says as Troy picks her up

He walks past me and whispers in my ear

"Hot ass shorts are they for me" Troy says walking past me

_Oh my god did he really just say that with our daughter in his arms is he on something_

I whisper seductively back

"Do you want them to be" I walk faster towards the locker room and when I get there he is still stunned at I said that back to him

"Mommy can you do the thing with my face please" Em asks

"Sure because it's for your father, come here" I motion for her to come closer. I draw the Laker's symbol on one side and then on the other I write Bolton and the #14 below it because that is still his number to this day.

"All done" I said

"Oh my goodness mommy there like perfect" Emily says looking in the mirror

"Wow Brie that's amazing when did you learned to do that" Troy asks using the one name that turns me on like nothing else.

"Umm back in high school around the end of senior year, remember that Troy" I asked looking innocently

"No refresh my memory" He said back

"Not in front of her because she doesn't need to know that you cheated on me with your soon to be wife and I dumped your ass and you didn't give a damn what I had to say after you got together with Sharpay. That is why my daughter grew up for 3 years without a father because you didn't want anyone to know that the big bad Troy Bolton cheated on his sweet girlfriend with the school slut. So you dropped me from your life and back then I didn't give a shit because I had Emily but see you with Sharpay brought back a lot of unwanted emotion because you don't care anymore." I say dropping to the bench and crying. Emily runs over to me and tries to comfort me but it doesn't work.

"Aw Brie I'm so" He started but I cut him off

"Don't act like you care Troy, just don't okay, I can't take any more of your lies and your cheatingness, I just can't" I said standing up and walking out the locker room

"Gabriella" Troy runs after her leaving Emily alone, she wasn't scared because I'm pretty safe in the locker room the room locks from the inside so unless you have a key you can't get in.

"Gabriella will you hear me out please" Troy pleaded

"No I won't" I said turning from him again

"Please Brie" He said

"You have no right to call me that anymore, you don't have any right" I said turning to face him head on

"Brie" He said again

"Stop it Troy, just stop trying to fix it you can't" I said looking away

"Why not, I dumped Sharpay, and I want to try to fix our relationship" Troy says

"We haven't had a relationship to fix since high school, I've grown up Troy, I am not longer that insecure little that I was, I had to grow up because I had an adorable little girl about to come into the world and I "I was cut off but lips and they weren't mine they were Troy's.

But the thing was I didn't pull away I continued. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer, he wraps his arms around my waist. He pushes me up against the wall and I wrap my legs around his muscular waist. He holds under my thighs

"Mm Troy" I moaned

"Yeah" He moaned back

"Emily" I manger to say

"Who?" he asks

I push him away

"Really did you have to ruin the moment" I asked

"I was kidding calm down" He says wrapping his arms around my waist. I lean back into him.

"I've missed this" I say

"Me too, I was a child back in high school to pick Sharpay over you and I'm sorry" he says

"Troy," I said

"What?" he asked

"I know your sorry, I do but I have to take into account that this can't ever be the same" I say pushing away

"Yes it can mommy" Emily says, I turn around

"I want us to be a happy family" Emily said

"Sweetheart I want that too but I and your dad had our chance and he blew it" I say

"Ok how come I'm the only one to blame" Troy asks

"Because you cheated on me, that's why" I say back to him

"Don't act all innocent Gabriella" he says

"What are you talking about" I asked confused

"I know you cheated on me too" Troy says

"I did no such thing I was raised right, the only thing that I'm guilty of is not waiting until marriage to give my virginity away" I say

"Then how come I was texted a picture of you and a guy at a party and you two were making out" Troy says

"Let me see" I say

"Fine I will go gets my I-Phone" He says taking it out of his pocket

"There" he says showing me a picture of some girl with a tattoo on her lower back, wait what

"Troy looks closer at the picture" I say

"Why, I know it's you" he says

"Then you are desperate for some glasses" I say taking his phone and in laagering the tattoo

"My tattoo doesn't look like that" I said

"Wait you have a tattoo" he asks

"Yeah I got it after Emily was born I didn't have one when we were going out" I say

"Let me see fine, which one?" I say

"Which one, you have more than one?" He asks looking shocked

"Yeah one on my back and one on my foot" I say kicking off my shoe

"There" I say showing him my shooting star tattoo that has the words _Daddy's Girl_ in it

"And the other one?" he asks

I lift up my shirt and show him my butterfly tattoo that has Emily Marie Alexandria Bolton in one wing and in the other wing is says Troy Alexander Bolton

"Why is my name in that tattoo?" he asks

"Because you meant so much to me and that was the only way to show you that I did what I did because I loved you and you didn't seem happy the last couple days of our relationship so I let you go just like how you let a butterfly go so it can soar threw the sky." I say pulling my shirt down.

"Come on Em lets go find our seats, and Troy I can't be with someone who didn't even trust me enough to ask me, you went ahead and cheated to get even, even though I did nothing wrong. That sick to do something that you did to get even with me." I say turning away

"Gabriella I'm sorry and I love you" he says

"I know your sorry and that you love me but I can't do this again I can't be hurt by you again." I say and start to walk towards the front door

"Bye wildcat" I say and walk into the building leaving Troy stunned.


	4. Chapter 4

_Last Time_

"_Bye wildcat" I say and walk into the building leaving Troy stunned._

After the game:

"Come on Emily" I say picking her up because she won't move

"But I want to see dad before we leave" Emily said standing her ground

"Emily, I really don't want to see him" I say bending down to get my keys

"Damn, you never pass up an opportunity to flash your ass in my face do you?" a voice coming up behind me

"No cursing in front of Emily, you know how I feel about cursing Troy." I say standing up straight and turning to him

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" he asks

"Yes, I don't want to see you, but Emily did so don't get your hopes up Mr. Bolton." I say leaning against my car

"Please Brie, go out on one date with me, please and if you have a horrible time then I will back off I promise" Troy says

"What did I say about calling' me Brie, and fine if it will get you off my back then I will go out on one date." I say

"Really I thought it would be so much harder to convince you." Troy says picking up Emily.

"I love you princess" he says to her

"I love you too daddy see you later" Emily says kissing on the cheek

"Goodnight baby girl" he says putting her in the car

"I will be at your house tomorrow at 6:30 sharp" he says walking past me

"Fine, asshole" I whisper the last part

"Whoa, no cursing in front of our daughter Gabi" he says and kissing me on the cheek

"Whatever Troy" I say and pull out of the parking lot and towards my apartment

_Tomorrow is gonna be a long day then I have to go on a date with my ex just to get him off my back._

Tomorrow night

"You look very pretty mommy" Emily says

I'm wearing a strapless purple dress with sparkles that comes half way down my thigh and wearing my 5-inch stiletto black heels and my hair up in a bun and 2 pieces hanging down in my face

_Ding dong_

"Okay be good for abuela, I will be back either tonight to pick you up of tomorrow at her house and if I don't come to get you I'm probably too tired to drive or drunk but don't worry." I tell her

"Ok mommy, just go and have fun" Emily tells me

"Love you" I tell her walking to the front door

"Love you too, be safe mommy" she say

"Good even Mr. Bolton" I say as I open the door.

_Even in 5-inch heels I was still I foot shorter than Troy. I know he's tall and whatever but honestly Troy is like 6'5 cause at normal height I'm a foot and half shorter than he is which is so sad but its romantic cause…what the hell am I thinking I'm doing this to get him off my back not to get in pants…but maybe that won't be such a bad thing…..Gabriella stop thinking like that_

"Good even to you Miss. Montez" he says holing out his hand

I kindly take it and walk to his car

"Okay I have a question?" I say to him

"Ok shoot." He says as he drives down the highway

"When the hell did you get so tall, I'm wearing 5-inch heels and I'm still nowhere as tall as you what are you like 6'5 more or less?"

He chuckles, "I'm 6'7 and you're just abnormally short"

"I'm abnormal, looks who's talking Mr. 6 foot 7 that is just crazy" I tell him

Ok we made it through the dinner and we had a great time. I forgot how much fun I had with Troy. He drives to my apartment because I already know it's too late to pick Emily up because it like 2 is and I was beyond tired.

"Thanks for tonight Troy" I say as he walks me to the door

"I had a lot of fun Gabriella" he says

I kiss him on the cheek. But it didn't stop there we were in a heat make out session and by the time I knew what was going on we were in my room on my bed. I don't know why but I didn't stop it I missed him and this so much I just let go that night. (I'm not going into detail, but we all know what happens next. But the thing is Troy forgot something important the one thing that makes sex safe and baby free. That right that we so caught up that they forgot the condom…and Gabriella hasn't taken birth control in months cause she wasn't with anyone so she saw no use.)

The next morning

I tried to get out of bed and there were arms around my waist. I rolled over and smiled I thought to myself

_Maybe I could give him another chance, but just one._

I slowly removed Troy arms and made sure I didn't wake him and walked into the living room in my robe and Troy's t-shirt.

I started to cook breakfast; half way down and arms snaked around my waist.

"Morning Troy, nice night" I say innocently

"I wouldn't say it was nice, more animalistic and fun" he whispered in my ear

"Well then I'm falter that you had fun, but we have to be serious" I say turning to him

"I don't like the sound of that" he says sitting down at the table

"It's where we stand now" I say

"Again I don't like where this is going" he says

"Well I decided" I started

"What?" he said impatience

"Patience is a virtue Mr. Bolton" I say

"Fuck patience" he says

"I decided to give you one more chance and if you fuck it up in any way I will not talk to you ever again understand" I say and wrapped his arms around me

Few weeks later

"Mommy, daddy, come on wake up" Emily says jumping on the bed

I was getting nauseas again, my eyes opened and I jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom for the 10th time this week. And throw up my dinner

"Daddy" Emily says but Troy hasn't budged from the sleep he was in. He had an intense practice last night and he's so tired

"Daddy, mommy throwing up again WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BUM" Emily screams and Troy pop open and run for the bathroom where I am and holds my hair back

"Brie that likes the 10th time this week maybe you should see the doctor" he says sweetly

"I have appointment today but you have to watch Emily, she's hates doctors and doctor's offices" I say getting up and hugging him

"Okay" he says kissing me on the forehead

At the Doctor's Office

"Good morning Mrs. Bolton" he says

"Bolton" I ask back

"Yea your husband called a few weeks ago and updated your file with your married last name" the doctor says

_Oh we are going to have an intense talk about this Bolton_

"What seems to be the problem?" the doctor asks

"Well I've been throwing up a lot lately and I feel tired all the time and I eat all the time" I tell her

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" the doctor asks knowing where this is going

"6 weeks ago why, and to answer next question I've had sex and we used protection" I say to her

"Well I'm gonna check anyway, here" she says handing me a cup

"Fine, but I told you we've used protection" I say but come to think about it there was that one time but the thing is I was sure we used protection too

15 minutes later

"Well Mrs. Bolton" she says coming into the room

"I'm pregnant right?" I ask

"Yes indeed you are" she says

"Lovely" I said I was truly happy I always wanted to have a bigger family and the thing was she just started dating Troy again and now we have another baby on the way

"Here I'm giving medicine that is really good for the baby, I want you to come back in a month to check out everything" she's leaving the room

I walk out into the car and drive home

At home

"Hey babe, I just put Em down for a nap, what the doctor say?" he asks kissing my on the cheek

"Oh I have to talk about something but to start off, when did we get married Mr. Bolton?" I ask looking at him sharply

"What?" he asks innocently walking into the living room

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about Bolton" I say walking behind him

"No, I have no idea" he says

"Seriously Troy" I say

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise" he says turning away

"What surprise?" I ask

"Will you marry me, I'm not taking no for an answer, I let you go the first time not again" ha says

"Yes" I say

"What" he turns to me

"I say yes" I smile

"Really" he asks

"Yes but I want to get married now because the next thing I'm gonna tell you might make you change mind, so let's get married now" I say

"What do you have to tell me?" he asks looking at me

"Marry me now then and you can know" I say turning away from him

"Fine let's go to the court house now" he says taking my hand

"Ok" I say and calling my mom in the process to watch Emily

After the wedding

"I love Mrs. Bolton" he says

"I love you Mr. Bolton" I say

"Okay now tell me what you had to tell me" he says

"Well, I'm "I started

"You're what sweetheart" he asks

"Pregnant" I say softly

"What" he asks

"PREGNANT" I scream

"Oh my god" he says

"You okay you look paler Troy" I ask

"Yeah, I'm pretty okaying, actually happy if that possible" he says

"Really you happy we gonna have another kid" I say

"Yes but the thing is" he says

"What" I ask

"We are gonna have to move into a bigger house in La" he says

"What do you mean Troy" I ask

"Your apartment isn't big enough for another child so I'm asking you come live with my in La" he says

"Ok, when do we leave" I say

"Really" he asks

"Yes, like you said I lost you once I'm not going to again" I say snuggling in my room late at night after we told Emily that we are married.

Next Month

We already moved to La and I love it here so does Emily. It's time to go to the doctors with Troy to check on the baby. I could already see I baby bump and I didn't know why I read that you don't start showing into the 2nd trimester

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Bolton" says the doctor walking in

"Where going to check on the baby" he says putting on the gel and using in to find the baby

"Oh my" he says

"What" I ask panicking

"Well um... Bolton's are about to have 2 new members" he says

"2" I ask

"Yes I appear that you are having twins Mrs. Bolton" he says wiping the gel from my stomach

"Oh my" I say

"God" Troy finishes for me

"Twins" I say turning to him


	5. Chapter 5

_Last Time_

"_Oh my" I say_

"_God" Troy finishes for me_

"_Twins" I say turning to him_

"Troy you look a little pale are you ok?" I ask looking concerned

"Ummm.. yeah I think so." He says

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Yeah now we don't have to wait for more children we have 2 on the way." He says and kisses me

9 months later

Taylor and I were sitting on the couch talking about the girls. _Yeah I'm having twin girls which mean more princesses for Troy and more girl problems for me. But whatever._

"Oh my god" I say

"What Gabi?" Taylor asks

"I think my water just broke" I say

"Oh my wheres Troy?" she asks

"At the gym for practice" I say breathing

"Ok I will drive you to the hospital and call Chad to get Troy" she says pulling me up and walking out of the door.

"Ok" I say walking to the car

With Troy

"Oh my god" Chad says through the phone to Taylor

"Yeah GO GET TROY" Taylor screams

"Ok" Chad says

"CHAD BETTER GET TROY" I scream through the phone

"Tell her to calm down I'm walking into the gym now" Chad says

"Never tell a pregnant woman to calm down chad" I scream through the phone

"Okay, I'm outside the door" Chad hangs up

Chad's POV

I run into the gym into the practice room to find Troy to tell him his wife is in labor.

"TROY" I scream running into the gym

"What Chad" Troy says angry

"Don't get angry with me" I say back

"Why you ruined my shot" Troy says

"You want your wife to give birth by herself then fine" I say turning around

"What" he says

"Gabriella is in labor" I say

"Oh my" he says running to me and out the door

"Come on Chad my wifes in labor" he says running bak intot he door

Epilogue 16 years later

"Daddy" Maci yells

"I said no Maci" Troy says walking out of her room

"Your so unfair" she says slaming her door

"Thank god we only have to worry about 2 and not 3 right now" I say walking up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist

"Yeah still just as hard" he says turning around and hugging me

"Hey mom, dad" Maci says walking into the


End file.
